


lovely

by spiity



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gay, M/M, hhh - Freeform, i love them, i meant to write this during valentines day but whoops, jwight, jwight is an otp, karen and pam are dating, theyre lesbos together, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiity/pseuds/spiity
Summary: valentines, the times to tell people how you feel.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey wrote this with out looking it over so please feel inclined to point out mistakes

two day.

two days till valentines day.

two days till dwight tells jim how he feels.

or when jim tell dwight how he feels.

its been kinda awkward , the days leading up. jim has tried pranking his colleague which didnt work because he didnt want dwight to hate him and reject his feeling. even though hes sure dwight will. he doesnt want to give him another reason. 

currently jim sat at his slightly spinning from side to side pushing himself with his foot on the bottom of his desk. he couldn't help but watch dwight on the phone. 

"yes, sir," he would say to the phone, "not an issue, ma'am," but honestly was muffled due to jim having earbuds in.

he wasn't listening to anything but he wanted dwight to think he was zoning off so he could stare at his crush. 

pam noticed the was jim looked at dwight about a week ago and pulled him aside. "what was that?" she asked. "what was what?" he responded finally giving her his attention.

thats when he came out to her as bi and told her his 'secret' crush. but if anything oscar was the first to find out.

but jim doest know that.

dwight looks over at jim with a puzzled face placing the phone to his chest, "what?"

"hm?" jim had zoned out pulling the earbuds out of his ears in one yank.

"stop-stop staring." dwight says waving his hand dismissively turning his attention back to his phone.

✿ ✿ ✿ 

february thirteenth.

one day.

one day before valentines day.

jim was leaned up against pams desk eating jelly beans and giggling.

"are you gonna tell him?" pam asks leaning forward slightly full of curiosity. 

jim replies with a nod and swallows the beans he had been eating. "tomorrow, im gonna get him flowers or something." he sounds embarrassed.

pam scoffs. 

"what?" jim asks somewhat offended.

"nothing," she pauses, "well, think of his weird little mind, he would want a challenge or like more specifically a scavenger hunt." pam smiles.

"thats.. dumb." he blatantly says popping a few more beans into his mouth. 

but if he thought about it, shes right, dwight would like that better. in fact, dwight may love that.

✿ ✿ ✿

it took him tHrEE hOuRS to put everything together.

he ordered the flowers, sweets, stuffed animals and he even did a hand made map. (he was scared dwight might trace it for finger prints so he used gloves he took from the janitor)

he had everything planned out. 

hes one step ahead of anything and everything.

unless dwight doesnt come to work tomorrow.

✿ ✿ ✿

"just talk to him!" pam says basically frustrated to dwight. 

"pam , youre my bestfriend, please, help me!" dwight pleaded in the kitchen area.

"alright!" she pulls her tea back out of her mug and lets it fall back in as she leans against the counter taking a delicate sip from her tea. (this is t )

"w-whatd you get karen?" he asks impatiently knowing shes just slowly torturing him.

"were gonna order pizza , eat chocolate, watch a movie or two and maybe fall asleep cuddling or something." she says , voice full of love.

dwight stays silent hating but yet loving how in love she is. 

hes jealous. 

he wants that. 

with jim.

dwight clears his throat causing pam to blush sipping her tea. "aNywAY," she says placing it on the counter and crossing her arms, "get him a copy of die hard or some show/movie with andy samsburg in it with like some chocolates and what not."

"andy.. samsburg?" dwight gives a soft scoff.

"its his favorite actor." pam shrugged , not adding the plus, he hot part to it. "but dont focus on that."

"wh-"

"hey guys." jim says strolling throught the door swiftly as it slowly shuts behind him. "just gonna," he kinda makes a gesture to dwight to move. dwight pauses confusion painted all over his face. "fridge." jim says with a toothy grin.

dwights heart skipped a beat.

✿ ✿ ✿

february fourteenth.

jim decides to where a pink button up with a almost magenta tie.

dwight wears the same mustard shirt and tie but decides he should show he can care about things so he puts on pink pants.

they both have collected their gifts for one another. 

jim collects them in a box to put into his car so he can get there early to set up the hunt. well, early where michael will be there but also early where hell fall asleep.

dwight, on the other hand, want to get there normally as to not draw suspension. he has a bag of little goodie that jim may or may not like.

✿ ✿ ✿

jim parks his car and lays his forehead on the steering wheel and groans.

he gets our of the car walking to the passenger side door pulling the box out of the car. it wasn't heavy, it had flowers and chocolate and little other things he thought dwight may like. he closes the door locking the car before walking inside.

its warmer inside compared to the outside.

he takes the elevator and it opens with a ding when he arrives. he fixes his grip on the box walking over to his shared clump, careful not to wake up the most likely sleeping michael.

he slowly takes stuff out of the box hiding them around the work area, to the kitchen, to the annex, to the break room, to pam and finally to jim.

it start of small. a box of chocolates on his desk but pam agreed to hold the flowers unless told otherwise. he places a box a chocolates on her keyboard so she knows thats for her.

and after about 20 minutes hes done. now he just has an empty box.

✿ ✿ ✿

dwight stumbles his way up the stairs slumping down in his chair. he lets out an exhausted breath. 

"youre here early." he hears someone say. he jumps up ready to attack but sees its just jim with coffee. he immediately relaxes and watches as jim sits in his chair with a spin. 

he sits in his chair, not slumping, and starts pulling out files.

"whats with the bag?" jim asks placing his coffee on his desk using the side to pull him closer.

"oh," he looks at the bag. "michael asked for me to pick up stuff for the party." he lies placing the bag under his table. 

he did that yesterday but if hes being honest he forgot to set it up.

"want help?" jim asks taking a sip of his coffee, "we could do it before he wakes up." he gestures to michaels office, to scared what will happen if he goes to check on him and he wakes up.

dwight gives a soft embarrassed smile. 

"sure."

✿ ✿ ✿

dwight strung up the hearts in the conference room taping them to the wall.

"nice pants." jim says walking into the room with more tape. 

"ah, thanks." he looks down at his pants then looks back at jim whose eyes haven't left them. "nice shirt." jim looks him in the eye, "and tie."

jim looks down and holds out his tie, face growing into a smile. "i know right." 

they stay silent for a while. in comfortable silence.

jim would hand dwight a piece of tape and their fingers would brush up against each other's and they each would have their own mini break down behind the others back.

"could you, uh," dwight motions to the tape needing one more piece. he was standing on the tips of his shoes holding upon both sides of the decoration.

jim smiles at how powerless dwight looks right now.

he reaches over dwight and tapes both side with a click of the tape dispenser.

his chest up against dwights back made him go weak.

he was scared dwight could hear his heartbeat.

he pulled away and watched as dwight regains his balance. 

✿ ✿ ✿

"when are you gonna give it to him?" pam asks as her and jim watch dwight shred paper.

"soon." jim says simply but decides to elaborate. "maybe during the party."

"thats in like an hour. do you have everything set up?" she receives a nod from him.

pam slowly ate the chocolates jim had left her as she zoned out. everyone had been quiet. even michael.

the door opens to their office and in walks a man in a delivery outfit with a vase of pams favorite flowers.

both jim and pam turned their attention to him. 

pams eyes lit up. 

"delivery for a uh ms beesly." pam gets up and signs for it putting the vase next to her name tag.

"from karen?" jim asks jealousy. 

pam smiles, "it says 'love you lots!'"

"thats.. cheesy." jim says earning him a glare from pam.

✿ ✿ ✿

"whats this?" dwight asks coming out of the kitchen area with his first cup of coffee.

he gestures to something on his desk sitting down in front of it. 

he carefully flips it over and stuff rattles inside. 

jim watches him as his crush curiously examines the box.

its a red heart shaped box with a cartoon puppy on the front. 

'to: dwight , from: admirer' it read.

the box was sealed in thin plastic. dwight picks it up and shakes it examining the rattling sounds. 

he places it on the table, figuring its safe enough to open. 

he takes his nail and makes a hard line that opens to a cut.

he slowly pulls on the plastic and it untangles from the red heart shaped box.

dwightt throws it into the trash and opens the box to reveal seven mini chocolates.

"oh!" he says surprised. so it was from an admirer?

“whos it from?” jim asks wondering if dwight knows it was him.

“no clue.” 

✿ ✿ ✿

“wassup wassup wasssssup?” michaels voice echos in the conference room. 

the party had started at noon and people have been talking and walking in and out.jim and pam were both leaning up against the wall eating.

“yes, michael?” pam says not really asking. 

“nothin,” he walks over with a big smile. “you two gonna have a gayintines?”

“michael...” jim sighs.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksk agin i havent looked over this

dwight has some courage to tell jim. 

but then he didnt.

then he did.

now he doesnt.

he has found flowers and chocolates for him from an admirer. hes scared to find out who it is. because who he wants is jim. and only jim.

karen had come and her and pam have been flirting.

jim sits at his desk writing in a small note pad. 

dwight sits at his desk eating the chocolates his admirer had left him. 

jims writing out what he'll say to dwight when tge treats lead to him. he can see dwight eating his chocolates and cant help but smile. 

✿ ✿ ✿

"so you think thats a good idea?" karen asks jim as pam is practically sitting in her lap.

jim is leaning against receptions desk his chin sitting in the palm of his hand.

"it was pams idea!" jim responds defensively.

"no no its a good idea." karen says her arm around pams waist. "its just, why not just tell him? he may like you too."

she knows shes not supposed to tell him about his crushes crush on him but she want to at least give jim courage that his crush may like him back.

"you think?" jim asks voice and eyes full of hope.

pam and karen both smile. "absolutely." the say in unison.

✿ ✿ ✿

jim couldn’t help but wonder. he had two more things to give dwight before he had to tell him how he felt.

he felt as if he were on death row.

dwight had the flowere jim got him on his desk. when ever anyone asked a question, dwight would change the subject.

the party was technically over. there were still sweets in the conference room and music but people have migrated back to their desk clumps. doing work.

jim has been pushing off doing anything. but dwight kept doing his work. trying to push away knowing today is the day he’s going to tell jim how he feels.

he goes over what might happen. 

jim might be angry, disgusted, pissed, he may think dwight is pathetic or, best of all, maybe even happy.

he focuses on jim liking him back. he imagines telling him and then jim grabbing his face kissing him softly. telling him he loves him.

“why are you smiling?” jim asks snapping dwight out of his daze. 

“im not smiling?” he says, was he smiling?

“yes you are, youre doing it right now.” jim says squinting at him.

he is. dwight forces himself to stop smiling and focus back at his work.

✿ ✿ ✿

“.. ‘from: admirer’.” dwight reads out loud to pam as he holds a small bear in his hands.

“who do you think its from?” pam asks, karen isnt there any more, she had work.

“i dont know, i honestly have no clue.” he responds rubbing the back of his neck. 

“you may know soon enough.” pam says to herself.

“what?” dwight asks. he heard her.

“hm? oh nothing.” she says waving her hand dismissively.

“no no, you know who it is.”

“no i dont.” shes a terrible liar.

dwight gasps, “you do! who is it?”

“...”

“seriously, who is it?”

✿ ✿ ✿

dwight sits back down at his desk.

hes kinda pissed pam wont tell him.

he sees jim giggling with pam and wishes he could hear what he was saying. 

he taps his fingers on the edge of his desk and decides. hes going to tell jim.

✿ ✿ ✿

“hey jim can i uh talk to you for a second?”

jim looked up to see dwight, his face looked twisted with embarrassment.

“you cant fire me.” jim simply says turning his attention back to his blackberry.

“no, no- just- itll take like five minutes,” he pauses shifting his balance, “please?” 

jim contemplates for a moment. 

“ok.”

✿ ✿ ✿

“so, weve known eachother for a while now, right?”

jim nods staying quiet.

they were in the break room, at one of the tables jim sat across from dwight.

“weve been through.. a lot, id say, enemies, frienemies, friends, you name it,” dwight looks down and fiddles with his fingers. “and id say that i..”

he feels his face go hot, he feels jims eyes on him. 

“i..” 

jim looks around, he put a bouquet of roses some where in this room... ah HAH!

“i like you?” dwight says. finally.

jim gets up and dwight looks up at him scared hes gonna leave. 

he walks over to the vending machine and reaches behind it pulling out the bouquet of roses. 

he quickly walks over to deight and kneels in front of him holding the bouquet out to him.

“i like you too, dummy.”

dwights face turns red as he takes the bouquet into his shaky hands.

‘to:dwight from:admirer’

dwight looks jim in the eye.

“...huh?”

jim gives an embarrassed smile. 

“i. like. you. too.” jim says.

dwight feels like hes gonna cry.

he jumps forward and hugs jim burying his face in the taller mans shoulder.

jim gives a chuckle hugging back.

he give the hug a squeeze and pulls away bringing his hands to dwights face. 

“can i kiss you?” jim asks.

dwight nods earning his a soft kiss. he flinches at first but relaxes into it. 

jims chapped lips are much softer than he ever imagined. 

jim hums a sound of approval when dwight deepens the kiss.

✿ ✿ ✿

february 24th.

ten days.

ten days since valentines day.

ten days since jim and dwight started dating.

ten days since they both realized they cant live without eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked! epilogue coming soon!
> 
> my insta is @ spiity so feel free to dm me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you liked it ill post the second half later 
> 
> skskks i need to finish my other fanfics keksk
> 
> im-


End file.
